


Neapolitan

by paradisedise



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradisedise/pseuds/paradisedise
Summary: There’s only so long a person can go stealing glances and sneaking touches. Eventually a person needs more, as long as it's reciprocated.





	Neapolitan

**Author's Note:**

> some lesbian 2tae for yall

There’s only so long a person can go stealing glances and sneaking touches. Eventually a person needs more, as long as it's reciprocated. 

Luckily it is, and so they meet at an ice cream parlour on a Saturday afternoon. It seems like a juvenile date, but Taeil knows that Taeyong has a sweet tooth. She orders a strawberry cone and Taeil pays, getting a soft serve twist for herself. 

They had been catching each other staring for some time before Taeil asked Taeyong to hang out on the weekend. Taeyong blushed red when she heard the words but she said yes, looking at Taeil through fluttering eyelashes. 

“How’s the ice cream?” Taeil asks,kitten licking at her cone. Taeyong is focused on hers, devouring it like it was the most delicious thing in the world. It was obvious that Taeyong was enjoying it, so Taeil isn’t quite sure why she asked. There’s a little bit of pink cream on Taeyong’s bottom lip as she answers Taeil.

“It’s so good, can we come here more often?” 

Taeil is shorter than Taeyong, but for some reason she looks so small in that moment. 

They both finish in no time, cones and all. Taeyong is leaning forward with her elbows on the picnic table they’re sharing. That glob of ice cream is still on Taeyong’s lip. 

Taeil leans in slightly, tilting her head. Normally she’s not this forward, but Taeyong isn’t pulling away, so she goes in for a chaste kiss, lips still cold from the ice cream. Taeyong flushes strawberry pink and Taeil feels warmth filling her tummy. 

“Can we go watch a movie at your place, or something?” Taeyong asks. 

They end up in Taeil’s bedroom with the cooking channel playing, to Taeyong’s request. They’re sitting a respectable distance away from each other on the bed. It’s late afternoon in early spring. The sun is setting and letting golden light in through the window in the corner of the room and Taeil’s floor fan is going. It’s perfect nap conditions, and Taeyong is falling prey to the sleepiness. 

She inches closer to Taeil, eventually curling up to her side tentatively. Taeil has to will her body to relax. She had been dreaming about this for too long, there’s no way she could ruin it. 

Taeyong hums a little, drawing circles on Taeil’s thigh with her first finger. “Can you kiss me again?” she asks, voice sticky with sleep. 

Taeil can’t say anything, she can only look at the person next to her. The setting sun is shining beautifully on Taeyong’s face, emphasizing the sharpness of her cheekbones and jaw but illuminating the fullness of her lashes and brow. She’s an angel, Taeil figures. She has to be. 

Only able to oblige, Taeil tilts Taeyong’s chin up so she can kiss her. The warmth of Taeyong’s body feels incredible underneath her hands and her lips are sweet and pink. It’s Taeyong who first parts her lips, licking tentatively at Taeil’s mouth. The older of the two gasps, hand dropping to the dip in Taeyong’s waist. 

As Taeyong dips a tongue into her mouth Taeil pushes her down so she’s flat on her back against the comforter. She looks so pretty, cheeks rosy and eyes hooded. Taeil wants to eat her. 

They kiss more, lazily and slowly, but Taeyong soon grows impatient and starts clawing at Taeil’s shoulders. She throws her head back, inviting Taeil to work at her neck. Taeil wastes no time and presses kisses to Taeyong’s jawline, relishing the cut of it underneath her lips. 

Taeil can’t help but leave little nips along the column of Taeyong’s neck and she savors the light pink marks that decorate the otherwise flawless skin. Every time Taeil’s teeth brush her skin she sighs, already blissed out. 

It’s a risk when Taeil reaches to take Taeyong’s shirt off, but the younger of them obliges with no protest, lifting her body up so it slides up easily. Taeil is surprised when she reaches for the back of her bra on her own accord, undoing it unceremoniously and tossing it on the ground. Taeil feels like she can’t breathe, not when Taeyong is being so lovely and submissive like this. 

She doesn’t seem embarrassed and Taeil is grateful, because she has enough of that for the both of them. 

“Keep going,” Taeyong says. 

She’s quietly demanding with a perfect touch of confidence. Taeil would be stupid not to acquiesce.

Taeil wastes no time and wraps her lips around one of Taeyong’s nipples. Fingers immediately grasp at her hair and Taeil moans, the little moment of pain igniting something in her. She uses her teeth and rolls Taeyong’s nipple between them, sucking lightly. She gives the same treatment to the opposite breast and Taeyong is arching, gasping for air. 

“Taeil, baby, more?” She says, voice high and needy. 

Taeil hums in response, though still wanting to take her time. She presses kisses below Taeyong’s navel, nose brushing against the sparse trail of hair. 

Taeyong lifts her hips so Taeil can slip her shorts off easily, taking off her panties at the same time. Her legs fall open right away and Taeil’s mouth is watering at the heat between them. When Taeil was imagining this, long before she knew it could ever happen, she imagined Taeyong to be shy, needing coaxing. This was better though, this showed how much she wanted it, wanted Taeil. 

Her lips are pretty pink just like the blush on her face and chest and Taeyong just looks for a while, admiring the shape of her. She’s so beautiful, more beautiful than Taeil ever imagined. 

“Don’t just look,” Taeyong whines, and Taeil laughs. She obliges, licking a strip from Taeyong’s opening up to her clit, circling the sensitive bud at the top. She doesn’t hesitate after that, especially not with Taeyong’s hands tangled in her hair. 

She tastes so good, sweet like candy and she looks wrecked when Taeil looks up at her. Her head his thrown back with her free hand tangled in her own strands. She’s worrying her bottom lip between her teeth and her chest is rising and falling quickly. 

Taeil wraps lips around her clit again, sucking lightly, and Taeyong whines, high pitched and delicious. Taeil wants to hear it again so she alternates between sucking and biting lightly at Taeyong’s lips. It’s addicting, her scent and taste, and Taeil could do this forever. 

Taeyong gets especially loud when Taeil dips a tongue in her entrance and swirls it around. She’s so wet and Taeil can feel the slick around her mouth but she wouldn’t have it any other way. The good thing about this is that Taeil knows what feels good for herself, so she can guess what’s good for Taeyong. 

So, she slips a finger into Taeyong’s entrance and moves it in and out slowly, rubbing lightly at the very inside of it on each gentle thrust. Taeil has her clit back in her mouth and she sucks consistently. 

Taeyong is moaning loud, loud enough to drown out the TV, and she thrashes on the bed. Her back is arched impossibly high and her thighs are tightening around Taeil’s head. 

“Oh my god, Illie, don’t stop.” Taeil kisses Taeyong’s inner thigh and goes back to work on her clit, and she curls her finger so she hits Taeyong’s most pleasurable spot. Taeyong cries out, almost screaming, and tears are streaming down her face. “Taeil, I’m going to come, oh god.”

Taeyong comes with a sharp gasp and Taeil feels her clenching around her. She finger fucks her through it, wanting Taeyong to be entirely exhausted by the end. The younger’s breathing eventually calms down, and Taeil pulls away, crawling back up next to Taeyong. 

Taeyong pulls her in for a kiss immediately, licking into Taeil’s mouth and tasting herself. 

Taeil herself is tired and she knows Taeyong was falling asleep even before they got started. They kiss tiredly before Taeyong breaks it, leaning her forehead against Taeil’s. 

“Let me return the favor in a couple hours?” She murmurs, sounding completely wrecked. 

“Yes,” Taeil whispers, lips against her cheek, “yes please.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos give me the will to live


End file.
